gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilty Blaz: Cross Tag FighterZ
is an upcoming 3 on 3 tag team 2.5D fighting game developed and published by Arc System Works, to be released on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows in 2022. It will feature characters from the Guilty Gear, BlazBlue, Dragon Ball, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In-Birth, RWBY, Arcana Heart, Senran Kagura, Akatsuki En-Eins and Granblue Fantasy franchises by Arc System Works, Shueisha/Bandai Namco Entertainment, Atlus, French Bread, Rooster Teeth, Team Arcana, Marvelous, Subtle Style and CyGames respectively. It is the sequel to the crossover ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Gameplay The gameplay carried over from its prequel game BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, as well as some from Guilty Gear 2.5 fighting games, BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Extend and Dragon Ball FighterZ, with yet another additional revamps: *Each side has specific Resonance Blaze/Cross Combo Effect traits, such as Guilty Gear's Roman Cancel, BlazBlue's Drive Crest, Persona's Burst (Persona comes out beside its user), Under Night In-Birth's Chain Shift, RWBY's Semblance Crest, Arcana Heart's Arcana Spirit and Crest, Dragon Ball's Sparking, and Granblue Fantasy's Elements (based on the effects from original character artworks) *New Eye Cut-In for non-Persona **Eye Cut-In only appeared when Resonance Blaze has finally been activated *Distortion/Resonance/Astral Skill Starter animation is now GGXrd/DBFZ-styled cutscenes, leaving UNI-styled 2D’ed Infinite Worth cutscene animation no longer in use *Most of the layouts and functions are from the prequel Cross Tag Battle with some changes and updates: **Now has 6 Buttons: A, B, C (Cross Attack/EX), D (Cross Charge), 2 Partners **Run is now back to Tap twice and Hold Forward. It can also use Simple Dash input A+B on the ground **Passive Link Reverse Beat are now Universal for mostly A and B only. Does not work on Dive Kick related moves **Universal Jump Cancel (including Double Jump) and Super Cancel **Crouching B button acting as a Sweep as DBFZ **C and D Buttons are now based from DBFZ ***For C Button, namely Cross Push (Standing, Wall Bounce), Cross Launcher (Crouching), Cross Overhead (Forward, Ground only) ****Air Neutral Cross Attack is commonly a universal Air Combo Finisher, while Downward Cross Attack is based on specific characters (whether Launcher, Knockback, another Air Combo Finisher or Dive Attacks) ****Cross Dash acting as a Jump Cancel replacement for Cross Push and Launcher, and Smart Combos. If Cross Push & Launcher are used in Cinematic Attack, they can be Jump Cancelled ****If certain characters have non-Air Combo Finisher Cross Attack (including dive attacks), or have an aerial Cross Launcher to be performed after ground Cross Attack (except Overhead)/Cross Rush/pre-Cross Attack aerial Cross Launcher, it can still be cancelled to Jump and specials, as well as Passive Link) ****If Cross Overhead presses simultaneously w/ 1 available Partner to be summoned, it will become Clash Assault, as the player will glow white ***For D Button, namely Cross Dash, and Cross Rush. The former simultaneous directions are universal, except for forward-based, which is for the latter Cross Dash ****If cancel from special/EX moves, it will become Cross Homing. Cost 0.5 gauge ****Down+D for Cross Gauge Charge, Hold button will keep Skill Gauge increasing ****Hold the button, or after the first Cross Rush was used for Air Combo Finisher ****Hold 1 Assist button during Cross Rush to force Snap Back opponent and change to one of their teammates **Any dive kick related normals can only be Dash Cancel **2+A+D is only for specific characters like Ragna, Tager and Wagner. **Cinematic Attack can only be applied in ground moves, which can only be available once if used. Air C normals, Air specials or jumping attack-based moves which has their own Air Combo Finisher, including some of their EX versions has their own separate damage properties respectively. Air Combo Finisher-related cause Hard Knockdown once, if hits the ground **Resonance Blaze properties changed: ***Press ABCD to activate ***Gives characters additional boost aside transforming Distortion Skills into Resonance Skills, and can still be used anytime except no Exceed Accel as BBCPEX ***If 1 or 2 Partners Down, Resonance Blaze time will increase **Partner Button has three functions ***Tap once (either neutral or simultaneously w/ press Left/Right) will summon assist ****Partners has their own available assist gauge *****Activates Resonance Blaze Buttons for Cross Combos. If secondary Partner isn’t summoned first, you can still use your secondary partner's assist ***Can be cancelled during Distortion Skill ***Hold to Tag-In ***Simultaneously press w/ Cross Dash will Tag-In quickly, acting as a new Cross Burst **C+D for Vanish, Cost Level 0.5 **Press A/B/C during guard for Cross Guard ***Can deflect non-beam projectiles ***No longer cost bar *Partner Down scene is now based on DBFZ *Skill Gauge max level is level 9 instead of Resonance Blaze only *Astral Skill can now be activated w/out Resonance Blaze, but only after all opponents’ Partners Down. Level requires: Level 3. Based on GGXrd on the scenes **Dragon Ball cast's Level 3 needs rework to fit in the Instant Kill scene *Stage Interaction can only be occurred on stage specifics by using either Cross Push or certain Distortion Skills *Dramatic Vs. Intros & Finish can only be occurred on character and stage specifics when Cross Push is used as a finisher against the last opponent Storyline The warriors of the four universes (from BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In-Birth, RWBY, Arcana Heart and Granblue Fantasy) who were sent into a so-called Tag tournament by a sentient unit known as Cross Observation System XX united as one to prevent the unit's true plan of universe scale invasions and convergence into singularity universe. As the heroes of four universes manage to defeat System XX however, someone in a certain realities which consist 12 in 1 universes 7 wishing balls called Dragon Balls to summon a dragon Shenron to grant the wishes he needs: reviving a new ally, then granted a new armor unit based on the one he wore in his universe. These two individuals revealed to be Yūki Terumi/the original Takehaya Susano’o of BlazBlue universe and Zamasu in his permanent Potara fusion of Super Saiyan Rose form, who at first hostile each other before they became allies quickly for their shared abominable goals on eradicating mortals across the universe. With the defeat of System XX that would give the wish to restore sixth realities back to normal and the evil entity's wishes at the same time, the wishes clash and cause four realities began to converge alongside the Dragon Ball realities where the evil entity visit into a single universe. Even worst, another eight reality, from Guilty Gear happens to be in the middle of the convergence process. The convergence creates the existence of new artifacts known as Azure Dragon Balls, including the new threat who is a fusion between Terumi and Zamasu known Zamano’o. At a time when the surviving individuals woke up in the converged world, many things that didn't exist in certain eight realities combined into one, such as: * Most of individuals gains the universal abilities existed in Dragon Ball universe (namely bukujutsu/flight, power level controls (such as power-up and detection) and vanish), with a little trouble of controlling those powers until the individuals learned how to use them, even those whose some of the similar abilities are exclusive in their certain forms gain one in all forms they are in, safe for the individuals who already have those abilities back in their home universe. If one of the individuals accepts the powers quickly by remained calm or excited to try, their power levels are under control quickly. * Uni-Beast is a hybrid-species based on specific creatures of 8 universes, such as Gears, Artificial Units, Shadows, Voids, Grimms and Androids. The monsters created to serve Zamano’o. Additionally, Uni-Beast has doppelgängers based on the warriors who have potentially joined the quest to stop Zamano’o, calling themselves as Uni-Clones, the exact duplicates of eight universes’ warriors. *Many environments of eight universes began to a mix-up. This especially case due to Uni-Beast being created from the part of Shadows and Voids, most individuals from Persona and Under Night universes mistakenly referring to newly Light Hour and Hollow Day incidents at the mix. At the daily life of the first convergence day, the players soon woke up inside the body of many individuals, starting from Son Goku, Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy. Goku, who had experienced on co-operating with the player inside his head since Android 21 incident in his universe plays the key role on re-uniting warriors of eight realities to restore their worlds back using Azure Dragon Balls and stops Zamano’o's diabolical plan, starting from stopping Ragna and Sol from killing each other to get rid the players from their heads at their first meeting in time. Characters All characters’ models and effects from Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle are now in actual 3D with only 1 intro, 1 win, and 1 victory poses with some additional revamp/update. One of the characters who appeared in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle are reduced into DLCs each monthly seasons. The roster size is similar to that of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. (NOTE: Character inclusions still in progress) Guilty Gear *Sol Badguy *Ky Kiske *May *Millia Rage *Zato-1 *Chipp Zanuff *Potempkin *Faust *Venom *Dizzy *Slayer *I-No *Sin Kiske *Ramlethal Valentine *Elphelt Valentine *Leo Whitefang *Raven *Answer BlazBlue *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion (Mu-12 as an Instant Kill form) *Rachel Alucard *Iron Tager *Hakumen *Nu-13 *Hazama Honoka *Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) *Makoto Nanaya *Azrael *Kagura Mutsuki *Naoto Kurogane *Nine the Phantom *Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano’o) *Es Mitsurugi *Jubei Mitsuyoshi Dragon Ball *Son Goku *Vegeta III *Trunks Briefs *Son Gohan (Adult) (Super Great Saiyaman as an Instant Kill form) *Piccolo Jr. *Yamcha *Android 18 *Frieza *Cell *Beerus *Android 21 *Bardock *Zamasu (Fused) *Cooler *Jiren the Gray *Janemba *Broly (DBS) Persona *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Naoto Shirogane *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Aigis *Labrys *Elizabeth *Yukari Takeba *Sho Minazuki *Rise Kujikawa *Tohru Adachi *Marie *Margaret Under Night In-Birth *Hyde Kido *Linne *Waldstein *Carmine Prime *Orie Ballardiae *Gordeau the Harvester *Merkava *Vatista *Seth the Assassin *Yuzuriha *Hilda the Paradox *Bloody Chaos *Nanase *Phonon the Chermeti *Erika Miyashiro Wagner *Gaien Enkidu *Londrekia Light RWBY *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaunne Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Roman Torchwick *Neopolitan *Qrow Branwen *Winter Schnee *Adam Taurus *Penny Polendina *Sun Wukong Arcana Heart *Heart Aino *Saki Tsuzumura *Kamui Tokinomiya *Konoha *Maori Kasuga *Mei-Fang *Lilica Felchenrow *Lieselotte Achenbach *Fiona Mayfield *Petra Johanna Lagerkvist *Zenia Valov *Akane Inukawa *Weiss *Scharlachrot *Minori Amanohara *Pistrix *Dark Heart Senran Kagura *Asuka *Yumi *Homura *Miyabi *Renka Mikagura *Ikaruga *Yagyu *Hibari *Yozakura *Shiki *Yomi *Hikage *Mirai *Ryobi *Murasaki *Kagura *Jasmine Akatsuki En-Eins *Akatsuki *Kanae *Sai *Fritz *Marylin Sue Da Jie *Da Wei *Blitztank-Z (original character version, exclusive to this game, a sole prototype of the original Blitztank) *Adler *Murakumo Zero *Perfecti *En-Eins *Kati *Anonym Guard *Valkyria Granblue Fantasy *Gran *Katarina Aryze *Charlotta Fenia *Lancelot *Ferry *Ladiva *Percival *Metera *Zeta *Vaseraga *Beelzebub *Narmaya Voice Cast It will feature voice acting in both English and Japanese. Almost every voice actors from the previous games and animated reprises their roles. Guilty Gear *Sol: Joji Nakata/Steve Blum *Ky: Takeshi Kusao/Sam Riegel *May: Satomi Korogi/Eden Riegel *Millia: Yumi Sumimoto/Tara Platt *Zato: Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer **Eddie: see Zato's VA *Chipp: Yoshihisa Kawahara/Edward Bosco *Potempkin: Takashi Kondo/Kirk Thornton *Faust: Takashi Kondo/Kaiji Tang *Dizzy: Kazue Fujita/Amy Lucas *Slayer: Takaya Hashi/J. B. Blanc *I-No: Kikuko Inoue/Tara Platt *Sin: Issei Miyazaki/Lucian Dodge *Ramlethal: Megumi Han/Erin Fitzgerald *Leo: Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price BlazBlue *Ragna: Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz *Jin: Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vincent *Noel: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Vee *Rachel: Kana Ueda/Mela Lee **Nago: Masaru Suzuki/Ethan Murray **Gii: Saeko Nogo/Cindy Robinson *Tager: Kenji Nomura/Jamieson Price *Hakumen: Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vincent *Nu: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Vee *Hazama: Yuuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz *Tsubaki: Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor *Makoto: Tomomi Isomura/Cindy Robinson *Azrael: Hiroki Yasumoto/D. C. Douglas *Kagura: Keiji Fujiwara/Grant George *Nine: Rie Tanaka/Amanda C. Miller *Terumi (Susanoo): Kenta Miyake (Susano’o), Yuuichi Nakamura (Base)/Ray Chase (Susano’o), Doug Erholtz (Base) Dragon Ball *Goku: Masako Nozawa/Sean Schemmel *Vegeta: Ryo Horikawa/Christopher Sabat *Trunks: Takeshi Kusao/Eric Vale *Gohan: Masako Nozawa/Kyle Hebert *Picollo: Toshio Furukawa/Christopher Sabat *Yamcha: Toru Furuya/Christopher Sabat *Android 18: Miki Ito/Colleen Clinkenbeard **Android 17: Shigeru Nakahara/Chuck Huber **Krillin: Mayumi Tanaka/Sonny Straits *Frieza: Ryusei Nakao/Daman Mills *Cell: Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke *Beerus: Koichi Yamadera/Jason Douglas *Android 21: Houko Kuwashima/Jeanie Tirado *Bardock: Masako Nozawa/Sonny Straits *Zamasu: Shinichiro Miki/David Gray *Broly: Bin Shimada/Johnny Yong Bosch Persona *Yu: Daisuke Namikawa/Johnny Yong Bosch *Yosuke: Showtaro Morikubo/Yuri Lowenthal *Chie: Yui Horie/Erin Fitzgerald *Yukiko: Ami Koshimizu/Amanda Winn Lee *Akihiko: Hikaru Midorikawa/Liam O’Brien *Mitsuru: Rie Tanaka/Tara Platt *Aigis: Maaya Sakamoto/Karen Strassman *Labrys: Ayane Taketatsu/Cindy Robinson *Elizabeth: Miyuki Sawashiro/Tara Platt *Sho: Kenichi Suzumura/Todd Haberkorn *Rise: Rie Kugimiya/Alexis Tipton *Adachi: Mitsuaki Madono/Johnny Yong Bosch *Margaret: Sayaka Ohara/Marisha Ray Under Night In-Birth *Hyde: Ryohei Kimura/Kyle McCarley *Linne: Ayane Sakura/Sarah Ann Williams *Waldstein: Koji Ishi/Keith Silverstein *Carmine: Takashi Kondo/Greg Chun *Orie: Saori Hayami/Erica Mendez *Gordeau: Kosuke Toriumi/Ian Sinclair *Merkava: Hidenobu Kiuchi/Ben Diskin *Vatista: Nao Touyama/Xanthe Huyhn *Seth: Yuki Kaji/Mark Whitten *Yuzuriha: Ayumi Fujimura/Erica Lindebeck *Hilda: Hatsumi Takada/Allegra Clark *Chaos: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka/Bryce Papenbrook *Wagner: Shizuka Ishigami/Brina Palencia *Enkidu: Shunsuke Takeuchi/Jason David Frank RWBY *Ruby: Saori Hayami/Linsday Jones *Weiss: Yoko Hisaka/Kara Eberle *Blake: Yu Shizumura/Arryn Zech *Yang: Ami Koshimizu/Barbara Dunkelman *Jaunne: Hiro Shimono/Miles Luna *Nora: Aya Suzaki/Samatha Ireland *Pyrrha: Shizuka Ito/Jen Brown *Ren: Soma Saito/Neath Oum *Roman: Shinichiro Miki/Gray G. Haddock *Cinder: Yuko Kaida/Jessica Nigri *Adam: Yuuichi Nakamura/Garrett Hunter *Emerald: Kikuko Inoue/Katie Newville *Qrow: Hiroaki Hirata/Jason Liebrecht *Winter: Ayako Kawasumi/Elizabeth Maxwell Arcana Heart *Heart: Mikako Aikawa/Kira Buckland *Dark Heart: Mikako Aikawa/Kira Buckland *TBA Senran Kagura *Yumi: Yumi Hara/Megan Harvey Taylor *TBA Akatsuki En-Eins *Akatsuki: Shinobu Matsumoto/Kaiji Tang *Sai: Shion Hibiki/Vic Mignogna *Kanae: 724/Elizabeth Maxwell *Wei: Shinobu Matsumoto/Richard Epcar *Blitztank-Z: Kenichiro Matsuda/Ike Amadi *Murakumo Zero: Shinobu Matsumoto/Kaiji Tang *TBA Granblue Fantasy *Gran: Yuki Ono/Kyle McCarley **Lyria: Nao Touyama/Kira Buckland **Vyrn: Rie Kugimiya/Sandy Fox *Katalina: Miyuki Sawashiro/Erica Lindbeck *Charlotta: Kaori Nazuka/Cristina Vee *Lancelot: Yuki Ono/Stephen Fu *Ferry: Madoka Yonezawa/Cristina Vee *Ladiva: Tetsu Inada/Patrick Seitz *Percival: Ryota Ohsaka/Anthony Sitoy *Metera: Ryoka Yuzuki/Faye Mata *Zeta: Kana Hanezawa/Mela Lee *Vaseraga: Fumihiko Tachiki/SungWon Cho *Beelzebub: Katsuyuki Konishi/Adin Rudd *Narmaya: Mao Ichimachi/Stephanie Sheh Original *Zamano’o: Shinichiro Miki, Yuuichi Nakamura, Kenta Miyake/David Gray, Doug Erholtz, Ray Chase Trivia *Since the voice acting is under co-operation with Funimation, all characters’ English voices aside from RWBY are now credited, unlike its prequel game. *All reused Character BGMs are based on their latest main fighting game series appearances. *This marks the first time for the sides who appeared in BlazBlue Cross Tag characters outside RWBY, Persona and Senran Kagura cast to be in 3D, instead of being motion capture into sprites and redrawn. *Characters model design will be based on original series, one of them co-developed with another companies who made the models such as from Atlus, Examu, CyGames, Marvelous, French-Bread (co-joint with Subtle-Style) and Rooster Teeth, while graphics for environments are made in a same level. **Characters from Guilty Gear, Dragon Ball and Granblue Fantasy retain their models aside having improvement graphic. *It is also the last game where Amanda Winn Lee reprises her role as Yukiko in English. * Blitztank-Z is similar to Jack-X’ appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken, such as capable of speaking, the sole super prototype between their predecessors or/and successors. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Sega Category:Atlus Category:French Bread Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Dragon Ball Category:Persona Category:RWBY Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Bandai Namco Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcana Heart Category:Marvelous Category:Senran Kagura Category:Akatsuki En-Eins Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Cygames Category:Subtle-Style Category:Team Arcana